1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for verifying the bandwidth and phase of a digital power control system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the system bandwidth and its Bode diagram may be respectively measured and made in approximately three manners: a signal generator, a network analyzer, and a frequency response analyzer.
It is a strong point that no expensive instrument is required for measurement through the signal generator, but it is a weak point that when there is excessive noise, measurement error significantly increases and the measurement is more complicated, and when measured frequency points increase, the time is spent increasingly.
A band-pass filter is provided in the signal input terminal of network analyzer so that the measured frequency may follow the internal sinusoidal disturbance for assurance of signal accuracy.
The frequency response analyzer operates in two different modes, Fast Fourier Transform and Discrete Fourier Transform. The Fast Fourier Transform advantageously operates fast but is limited in sampling, which is generally available in high frequency analysis; on the other hand, although it takes much more time to test in the Discrete Fourier operation, the result obtained from detection is not easily interfered.
The common defects of measurement manners are the output distance and the predetermined readback signals that are analog, a digital power control system structured with a microprocessor or digital circuit cannot be used or used to accurately test to find out the frequency-response characteristics of a system. Owing to the limit to the sets of equipment, the design of control strategy is applied in the manners of try error and correction to set up a compensator without systematic design and verification. The design of compensator for a closed loop control system is an essential point for forming a digital power system or digital control system, so the method for measuring the frequency response must be improved for the basis of verification of compensator design.
Consequently, because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly through wholehearted experience and research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the defects described above.